


Lilac Sented Who're and Other Crack Stories: The Omnibus

by babybluebutterfly, why_cello_there



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AAaaaAaaAAAAaaaA, Breeding Kink, CHAPTER TWO WHAH FUCKING WHOOO..., Crack, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Eggpreg, FUCK, FUCK DUDE, Foot Fetish, I HATE MYSELF I HATE THIS SO MUCH, I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS CRACK HOLY SHIIIIIT, I'm Sorry, JUST, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, May God have mercy on me, Mind Fuck, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Spanking, Stockings, Tentacles, Top!Komaeda, Vore, bottom!Izuru, corsets, deliberately bad writing, end me, extremely mild dubcon but not really because Fuck No, hit me with your car blease, i wanna kms, kill me, lack of autocorrect, literally fucking disgusting, medical terms used very VERY incorrectly, neither izuru or nagito deserve this shit, wait forgot some tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluebutterfly/pseuds/babybluebutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_cello_there/pseuds/why_cello_there
Summary: This is what happens when my partner and I read too many crack fanfics and get creative.Green is not a creative colour. Apparently neither is Lilac.In summary, I hate myself.THIS IS CRACK NOT A WORD OF THIS IS INTENDED TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.





	1. Lilac sented who're

**Author's Note:**

> I swear on my life I will write a serious fic to make up for this soon. Please don't enjoy this. Suffer reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Do not read if you don't want to have to bleach your eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Izuru you lilac sented whore!" Growled Komaeda, slapping the hopeful boy's plush rear before continuing to fuck him.

Izuru let out a wine, keening in overwhelming pleasure as his butthole was rammed hard by the lucky little man.

"Yes- a-aaah- komaeda s-senpai- v-violate me more!" He squirmed in response.

Komaeda got ready to deposit his eggs in to the long haired boy's throbbing rectum, his knot growing to twice it's size and exploding in a burst of passion, eggs, and cum.

"Aaaah! AAAAHHH! Y-you're impregnating meeee~ I-I'm getting pregnant with Komaeda Senpai's hope-spawn!"

"That's right, you saucy little cunt! Who's your daddy?" Komaeda cried as eggs and cum flood into kamukuras needy but hole.

"Y-you're my daddy, Komaeda s-Senpai~! M-make me pregnabt, make my stomach bulge with you're children! YES Y-YES DADDY~! AAAAAAAHHHHHH~" All of sudden Izuru cummed as the last egg breached his overflowing whole. Komaedas knot went lax and limp in inside his precious sluts bleeding, creamy whole. He brout his tongue down to luck at the strawberry cream like mixture. It tasted sweet, like a desert of some kind. It made Komaeda want to eat up Izuru whole.

"Aah- AAH-! P-please eat my whole daddy! M-make my butt pussy feel good! Eat all of me up- p-please daddy! I'm your tasty l-little desert!" Komaeda abliged, and before Izuru new it, Komaeda was chewing at the dark haired slim red eyed mails sensitive feet, preparing to devour him.

(AN: Lawlz this is when it gets hot XD Komaeda: W-wait I'm not gonna eat my belovd Izuru am I? Me: Yas boi XD its four the hot yowies, suck it up!)

Komaedas throte started expanding as he took more of the pantyhose covered legs into his mouth, adoring the soft skin against his lapping tounge. Kamukura screamed in pleasure at the sensation.

"Yes- swallow me up! T-taste how good I am as you eat me! Make me feel good daddy~ I love being you're good little who're snack!"

"That's right baby slit. Be a good slut and let me eat you hole." Komaeda hissed like an albino ball python.

"Aaah- aaaaaaah- s-so gooood- so gooood~! Aaah- aaah- AAAH-! AAAAAHHHHH-!" Kamkura wined desperately as he was thoroughly eaten, feeling his blue stocking covered feet touch the while hared mans stomach lining as nagito Nibbles at the edge of the tight black corset.

Komaeda finished eating komukura with a satisfied sigh. Sitting down to ajust to his newly taken in meal.

Meanwhile inside komaedas stomach:

kamukura thrashed and shined in the dripping pool of goo, feeling slime coating his fingertips which he's licked eagerly. Me moned as he sucked at them pretending they were komaeda fingers.

"Mmmph- feels s-so good being inside your stomach~ I wanna stay in here forever- wanna be inside of you forever-" he moaned as the tight stomach walls squeezed and pressed against his raw and exposed rod, rubeing him just the right way to make the hopeful pray sluts stomach tingle with need.

Sundely a tentacle of stomach goo wrapped around his exposed menber, touching it gently and slowly making kamukura moan with neediness and desire that eclipsed even his previous four orgasms. "A-ah~ I'm gonna cum if you keep teasing me like thiiiiis~ aaaah- aaaaaahhhhhh-" the mother stalk tentacle stroked him harder and faster until he came for a fifth time tonight.

what a night it had been!

Suddenly the tentacle puleld away and kamukura cried in desperation, rutting and thrusting against komaedas stomach walls to try and make himself relieved. The tentacle instead became two tentacles, pulling his red winking anus upon as baby tentacles began pouring out from the newly hatched eggs. Another tentacle rubed at his chest until a thick, white susbtabce began runing down his chest to the babys. They licked all over his exposed body and moved up to his chest to suck at his milk filled nipples.

"A-ah, th-this is so weird-! M-men aren't supposed to have milk...? B-but it feels so.... so gooooood~ aaah- it's so good I can't take it! I wanna b-be a mother for komaedas baby tentacles forever- I- aah- aaaaaaah-! I wanna feel good f-forever-!" The tentacle babies sucked at his swolled nipples as more milk floded out into the persistent and warm and sexy mouths sucking at him.

 

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g>


	2. Long haired twink takes neurologist hunks dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRYING IN MY SKIIIIINNNNN  
> THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEAAALLL
> 
> If anyone takes this seriously I'm gonna end myself

Yasuke was were he usually was on an average day. Resting his feet, brewding, and reading anime.  
Then suddenly, the super high school level hotboy Izuru walked into his lab. Yasuke begin to formulate a plan. Hed never tried it before because he didn't want the government to capture him or something icky.  
Yasuke Marissa had a secret. He could control minds!!!  
Placing down his copy of the latest anime, Naruto volume X, he stared at Izuru from across the room...  
And Bam!  
Before his varied eyes, the hopeful tall dark and handsome male fell to the ground, clutching at his collar like a 1920's ladie at a string of pears.  
"W-what is this feeling?" Izuru wimpered accusingly, shifting his legs against each other to gain friction. He had a hot body, but now he was feeling literally hot!  
Yasuke cane up behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Hey there habdsone, I saw you fall and was wondering if you were okay."  
Izuru slapped his hand away. "I know your doing this too me baka!" Suddenly he looked shy. "B-but if you like, you can keep going." Matsuda stared at shock at the boy. Was it maybe true toat Izuru Kamukura, the ultimate hope, found him sexy to.  
"Kamukura-kun-! Could this mean...?"  
Izuru grabbed his hands suddenly, cupping them suddenly.  
"Yes Marissa. I want to have sex with you. I want Matsuda-kun's seed in me." Matsuda delayed no longer, pushing the tall man down and straddling his Hip's.  
Matsuda kissed down his mayonnaise-white neck, leaving marks and bites in his wake. Kamukura keened and groaned in response.  
"A-ah~ M-matsuda~ F-fuck me with you're mind please~"   
Mustard obliged, using his phsychic powers to make Izurus brain feel hot making the res of his body even hooter too. Until Izuru was dripping sweat and painfully hard beyond the boundaries of his tight. Pants.  
"Matsuda-kuuuun~" the ultimate hope man keened. "A-ah, ah~ F-feels so good, s-so fucking gooood~" Matsuda suddenly turned it up a Notch.  
"U-uwah~! M-matsuda-kun is f-fucking my- a-ah-! My mind-! Y-yes sir~! Feels so good-!"  
Marissa grinned down sadistically.   
"That's right. Take it like the little who're you are! Take my neurological cock you bich!"  
Izuru screamed. "Y-yes~! M-matsuda-kun is a-ah~ fucking me soo good~ y-yes sir~ a-ah- AAAH~! FUCK MY HIPPOCAMPUSSY HARDER, SIR~!"  
"Yas, slut!" Marissa screamed, grinding down on Kamukuras dick with vigour.  
Kamukura cummed suddenly and with a cry. "A-ah! Fuck! Uwah~! P-please fuck me more sir! I- ah~ wanna be fucked by Yasuke-kuns meaty cock forever~!"  
Izurus eyes hazed over with pink hearts (A/N: Like something out of a hentaiiii XD) as Matsuda kept fucking him until he lost all rational or logical thot and became nothing more than Mustards fucked toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Authors Note:  
>  | |I  
>  || |_  
> According to all known laws  
> of aviation,
> 
>  
> 
> there is no way a bee  
> should be able to fly.
> 
>  
> 
> Its wings are too small to get  
> its fat little body off the ground.
> 
>  
> 
> The bee, of course, flies anyway
> 
>  
> 
> because bees don't care  
> what humans think is impossible.
> 
>  
> 
> Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
> Yellow, black. Yellow, black.
> 
>  
> 
> Ooh, black and yellow!  
> Let's shake it up a little.
> 
>  
> 
> Barry! Breakfast is ready!
> 
>  
> 
> Ooming!
> 
>  
> 
> Hang on a second.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello?
> 
>  
> 
> \- Barry?  
> \- Adam?
> 
>  
> 
> \- Oan you believe this is happening?  
> \- I can't. I'll pick you up.
> 
>  
> 
> Looking sharp.
> 
>  
> 
> Use the stairs. Your father  
> paid good money for those.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry. I'm excited.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the graduate.  
> We're very proud of you, son.
> 
>  
> 
> A perfect report card, all B's.
> 
>  
> 
> Very proud.
> 
>  
> 
> Ma! I got a thing going here.
> 
>  
> 
> \- You got lint on your fuzz.  
> \- Ow! That's me!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.  
> \- Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> Barry, I told you,  
> stop flying in the house!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Hey, Adam.  
> \- Hey, Barry.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Is that fuzz gel?  
> \- A little. Special day, graduation.
> 
>  
> 
> Never thought I'd make it.
> 
>  
> 
> Three days grade school,  
> three days high school.
> 
>  
> 
> Those were awkward.
> 
>  
> 
> Three days college. I'm glad I took  
> a day and hitchhiked around the hive.
> 
>  
> 
> You did come back different.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Hi, Barry.  
> \- Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Hear about Frankie?  
> \- Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> \- You going to the funeral?  
> \- No, I'm not going.
> 
>  
> 
> Everybody knows,  
> sting someone, you die.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't waste it on a squirrel.  
> Such a hothead.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess he could have  
> just gotten out of the way.
> 
>  
> 
> I love this incorporating  
> an amusement park into our day.
> 
>  
> 
> That's why we don't need vacations.
> 
>  
> 
> Boy, quite a bit of pomp...  
> under the circumstances.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Well, Adam, today we are men.  
> \- We are!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Bee-men.  
> \- Amen!
> 
>  
> 
> Hallelujah!
> 
>  
> 
> Students, faculty, distinguished bees,
> 
>  
> 
> please welcome Dean Buzzwell.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome, New Hive Oity  
> graduating class of...
> 
>  
> 
> ...9:15.
> 
>  
> 
> That concludes our ceremonies.
> 
>  
> 
> And begins your career  
> at Honex Industries!
> 
>  
> 
> Will we pick ourjob today?
> 
>  
> 
> I heard it's just orientation.
> 
>  
> 
> Heads up! Here we go.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep your hands and antennas  
> inside the tram at all times.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Wonder what it'll be like?

**Author's Note:**

> h...


End file.
